


Photograph

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Actually they only exchange two sentences, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Barely any dialogue, But it's a story, But it's definitely Kyoko, Celestia is a flirt, Drabble, F/F, First Impressions, First Meetings, I am now realizing that it never calls Kyoko by her name, I promise, Kyoko isn't having any of it, Pre-Relationship, This could either be pre-game or an AU take your pick., really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: Celestia didn't need anyone.So why did the photograph girl look so appealing?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308980
Kudos: 49





	Photograph

Celestia was a goddess.

Yes, she was a goddess. No one could come close to her. No one was better than her. She was at the top of the world, the dark queen who ruled over a kingdom that had been left in the dark. No one deserved to come close to her. Heaven forbid anyone even got close enough to be her friend or hell, a lover. She didn't need them. She was perfectly capable of acting on her own. Forget love and friendship. Celestia wanted to rule the world.

Hope's Peak was the next step to her goal. Stepping into what was going to be her home for her high school career, Celestia couldn't help but feel confident. She could rule any place that she walked into. She had bent casinos and gambling rings to her will. She could ruin them all with a flick of her hand now if she really wanted. Hope's Peak was going to be the next big stepping stone in her goal to live like royalty, encased in her own little world, and run by her own hand. She was looking forward to that.

Carrying a small handbag with her while she scanned the walls for her new dorm, she heard a door open not that far from her. Out of the corner of her eye, Celestia saw a girl leave one of the dorms. Celestia wasn't really sure what made her stop right there, making eye contact with the girl's lavender eyes. Maybe it was the stone-cold expression on her face that seemed to be able to rival the gambler's own. Perhaps it was the way that the girl's lavender hair flowed behind her. It could have been the way that the black gloves on the girl's hands squeaked slightly as she let go of the door.

The moment seemed to last hours but it really had only been a second. Just as quickly as she made herself known, the lavender-covered girl made her way down the hall, heading on her way out of the dorms again without so much as a word to Celestia. Celestia watched after her, turning slightly so that she didn't have to tear her eyes away from her. She wasn't sure what was keeping her watching her. Celestia was a goddess, after all. Celestia didn't need anyone.

But Taeko's heart started to beat quickly in her chest.

The lavender girl stopped, maybe only six feet away from Celestia, and turned around, tilting her head like she was confused though her facial expression remained blank. Celestia kept herself from exhaling. That girl looked like she could have come from a photograph, a perfect complexion. They stared at each other again for a few seconds, challenging the other to speak.

Celestia didn't need anyone. She was a goddess.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" The lavender girl asked. Her tone matched her expression but for some reason, it tugged a small smirk onto Celestia's lips.

"Forgive me. I was always taught to appreciate art," Celestia hummed, her faux accent clipped perfectly. She turned on her heels and continued her search for her room, smirking to herself now that the lavender girl couldn't see her. That girl was going to be a part of her class once school started up next week. As much as she wanted to continue the conversation, she knew that they would have years for it. Better to fold while she was ahead.

The lavender girl's footsteps echoed throughout the hallway again and Celestia chuckled to herself. Celestia was a goddess, always on top. She didn't need anyone.

But she would like to have that photograph girl around to look at a little longer.


End file.
